nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrek 2
''Shrek 2 (also known by its alternative title 2 Shrek) ''is a 2004 American computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and directed by Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury, and Conrad Vernon. It is the second installment in the Shrek series, the sequel to 2001's Shrek, and features the voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Rupert Everett, and Jennifer Saunders. Like its predecessor, Shrek 2 received largely positive reviews and was a blockbuster success. Shrek 2 scored the second-largest three-day opening weekend in US history at the time of its release, as well as the largest opening for an animated film until May 18, 2007, when it was eclipsed by its sequel Shrek the Third. It went on to be the highest-grossing film of 2004. It is DreamWorks' most successful film to date and was also the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide until Toy Story 3 surpassed it in 2010; it is now the seventh highest-grossing animated film of all time. It is also the seventh highest-grossing ticket selling animated film of all time. The associated soundtrack reached the top ten of the Billboard 200. Plot After Shrek and Princess Fiona return from their honeymoon, they are invited to a royal ball by Fiona's parents to celebrate their marriage. Shrek is reluctant to participate in, reasoning that he is worried about how Fiona's parents would react to her new look. Donkey appears, wanting to move in with them after a fall-out with Dragon, much to their consternation. They all travel to the kingdom of Far Far Away and meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian, the former of which is repulsed by Shrek being an ogre. At a shared meal, Shrek and Harold get into a heated argument over how Shrek and Fiona will raise their family, and Fiona, disgusted at Shrek's behavior, locks herself away in her room that evening. Shrek worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding her childhood diary and reading that she was once infatuated with Prince Charming (voiced by Rupert Everett). When Fiona realizes that Shrek left she asks her father for help but he replies that he always wanted the best for her and that she should better think about what is the best for her, too. As everyone goes their separate ways, Harold is accosted by the Fairy Godmother and her son Charming. The two retell the Prince's adventures and how he overcame many obstacles and climbed a high tower in order to rescue her but in vain. They reprimand Harold for breaking an old promise that Charming would be able to marry Fiona, and demand that he find a way to get rid of Shrek. Harold arranges for Shrek and Donkey to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which really is a trap to lure the two into the hands of an assassin, Puss in Boots. However, Puss is unable to defeat Shrek and, revealing that he was paid by Harold, asks to come along as a way to make amends. The three sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a "Happily Ever After" potion that Shrek believes will restore Fiona's love for him. Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Shrek is now a handsome human while Donkey has turned into a stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. He, Donkey, and Puss return to the castle to discover that the potion has also transformed Fiona back into her former, human self. However, the Fairy Godmother, having learned of the potion's theft, intercepts Shrek and sends Charming to pose as him and win her love. At the Fairy Godmother's urging, Shrek leaves the castle, believing that the best way to make Fiona happy is to let her go. After seeing that Fiona isn't falling in love with Prince Charming, Harold decides to tell the Fairy Godmother and Charming they should call off the plan. They refuse and decide to that they will not be concerned with her feelings. To ensure Fiona falls in love with Charming, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold a love potion to put into Fiona's tea. But Harold replies that it is not possible to make his daughter fall in love in this way as he doesn't want to violate his daughter's free will. This exchange is overheard by Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, who are soon arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. While the royal ball begins, several of Shrek's friends band together to free the trio and create a gigantic gingerbread man, which breaks through the castle's defenses so Shrek can stop Charming from kissing Fiona. He is too late to stop them; instead of falling in love with Charming, though, Fiona knocks him out with a headbutt. Harold reveals that he never gave Fiona the love potion after seeing how much she hates Prince Charming, whereupon the Fairy Godmother attacks Shrek. In the ensuing melee, a spell from her wand, presumably to kill Shrek, rebounds off Harold's armor, when he commits self-sacrifice to save Shrek and disintegrates her; it also returns Harold to his true form, that of the Frog Prince. He had used the Happily Ever After potion years ago in order to marry Lillian, but she tells him that she loves him regardless of his appearance. As the clock strikes midnight, Shrek and Fiona let the potion's effects wear off and they revert to their ogre selves, while Donkey changes back as well. Harold gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior, and the party resumes as the credits begin. They are interrupted by a brief after-party scene in which the Dragon, who had romanced Donkey in the first movie, arrives and reveals that they now have several dragon-donkey hybrid, or "dronkeys", babies. Cast Main Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *John Cleese as King Harold *Rupert Everett as Prince Charming *Jennifer Saunders as Fairy Godmother Secondary Cast *Joan Rivers as Red Carpet Announcer *Larry King as Doris the Ugly Stepsister *Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio, Three Little Pigs *Christopher Knights and Simon J. Smith as Three Blind Mice *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man, Muffin Man, and Mongo *Chris Miller as Magic Mirror *Kelly Asbury as Page; Elf; Nobleman; Nobleman's son *Andrew Adamson as Captain of Guards Category:2004 films Category:2004 animated films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s road movies Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American road movies Category:English-language films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Animated films about humans Category:Animated films about ogres Category:Animated films about getting married Category:Animated films about medieval times Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Films set in the England Category:Films directed by Andrew Adamson Category:Films directed by Kelly Asbury Category:Films directed by Conrad Vernon Category:Films produced by Jeffrey Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Aron Warner Category:Films scored by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Category:Real World Articles Category:Media Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Musical-themed episodes Category:Movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:Dreamworks Animation Movies Category:Paramount Movies Category:Shrek